My Little Pony: El Fin De La Armonía
by Reddonaito
Summary: La armonía que reinaba en Equestria esta al filo de la destrucción pero las portadoras de los elementos mas una ayuda especial se encargaran de evitar esta catástrofe.
1. La Destrucción del Equilibrio

**El Fin De La Armonía**

**La Destrucción del Equilibrio**

En el espacio dos ponis, uno de color negó con crin blanca y roja siendo un unicornio y el otro blanco con crin negra y azul oscura siendo un pegaso, luchaban y parecía ser a muerte el blanco parecía no tener dificultad de moverse por tener alas pero el negro al parecer le complicaba la movilidad sabiendo que no tenia alas pero usando un hechizo para que sintiera algo solido debajo de sus cascos, este mandándole una bola de energía echa por su cuerno el otro la corto con una espada gigantesca de casi 2 metros y medio.

-¡Vamos Thai los dos sabemos que no tienes que hacer esto¡- le grito el unicornio al pegaso

-Lo se Infer pero todo es por recuperar el equilibrio- al finalizar se lanzo con su espada al unicornio, este como también tenia la suya se defendió con ella y las dos espadas chocaron provocando una clase de bum sónico que izo sacar barias chispas, ambos ponis estaban empujando sus espadas por ganar esa lucha.

De repente el pegaso empujo con todas sus fuerzas aparecer demasiada y mando al unicornio volando mientras el pegaso lo intento alcanzar un agujero de gusano se abrió detrás del unicornio y este entro en el.

El pegaso se detuvo en seco y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue volando a toda velocidad

Al finalizar el viaje el unicornio cayó como un meteorito hacia un planeta.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Twilight y Spike paseaban por Ponyville pero Spike miraba de un lugar a otro algo desesperado.

-he? Twilight sabes donde están los otros ponis?- Spike notando que no se encontraba ningún poni cerca y también que ni se encontraban en su casa.

-¿no me digas que lo volviste a olvidar?-pregunto Twilight algo molesta por la pregunta de Spike

-¿olvidar que?

-no puedo creer que cada año olvides la semana de la roza- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el

-¿semana de la que?- dijo mientras igualaba el paso de Twilight

-de la roza es cuando todos los ponis se obsequian una roza a sus mejores amigos y pasan tiempo con ellos-dijo Twilight mirando el cielo viendo pegaso jugando y algunas parejas volando muy cerca y algo despacio.

-si bueno pero aun no se donde están los otros ponis-dijo Spike volteando hacia todos lados

-ha ellos están en el bosque disfrutando de un picnic en el bosque- dijo Twilight

-¿y porque no estamos allá?- pregunto Spike algo triste

-porque vamos a estar algo ocupados organizando los preparativos para la llegada de la princesa-

Después de un largo día de preparativos llego la noche y a Spike le gano el sueño pero Twilight no podía dormir porque estaba un poco preocupada por la llegada de su maestra

-la plaza, la alcaldía, la bienvenida espero que todo valla a estar bien cuando llegue la princesa- dijo mientras volteaba hacia la ventana-ha no hay nada de que preocuparse-y al terminar esta frase se fue a dormir pero se despertó de golpe al escuchar que algo caía del cielo se volvió a asomar a la ventana y observo que un meteorito caía y Twilight pudo ver como se estrello en el bosque y se dirigió a esa ubicación al llegar vio un gigantesco cráter y se movió lenta mente al borde de este y casi al llegar pudo ver como un cuerno salía lentamente se veía muy lastimado y con la respiración agitada se quedo parado mirando Twilight por 5 largos segundos después se desplomo diciendo

-lo siento padre….-.

_**Fin del capitulo**_


	2. Momento para recordar

**Momento para recordar**

El unicornio negro dormía tranquilamente con algunas heridas menores ya vendadas pero en un momento se pudo notar que se estuvo moviendo agitadamente y empezó a soñar que estaba en una habitación totalmente oscura y no avía piso él estaba flotando cuando de repente se encienden una luz intensa que lo izo abrir los ojos y pudo notar que esa luz se estaba acercando a él.

-¿porque tuviste una pelea con Thai?- dijo la luz con un tono serio

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Infer algo dudoso

-espero que esto te ayude- dijo la luz mientras se acercaba lentamente y por sorpresa de Infer esa luz era su padre fallecido

-¿Padre...Padre en realidad eres tu?- le pregunto Infer acercándose y sollozo

-¡no pierdas el tiempo con ser sensible y llorar como un niña!-le grito el padre frenándolo- y ahora dime porque estaban tu y Thai peleando-

-es que mi hermana…- dijo Infer bajando la cabeza pero de repente todo se volvió negro pero esta vez no estaba flotando estaba cayendo hacia el vacío y al terminar se dio un golpe tremendo contra una clase de césped u cuando levantó la mirada quedo con la boca abierta y casi apunto de llorar pudo observar su lapida y no solo eso también la de su padre, la de su madre y la de su hermana pero delante de la lapida de él había un hueco pero de pronto algo se acercó a Infer él se dio vuelta asta el ente misterioso y con todo el miedo que podía soportar grito al notar que se trataba Arquímedes el líder de los legendarios hombres lobo este lo agarro y lo metió en la en el hueco delante de su lapida diciendo.

-espero que su cama de descanso eterno este cómoda paro vos príncipe del yang- al terminar esta frase el hombre lobo tapo el hueco dejando a Inferno gritando que no lo hiciera

-¡Despierta extraño despierta!- le gritaba una vos a la que Infer no la ignoro y se despertó de golpe con las pupilas dilatadas y una respiración tan agitada que pareciera que hubiera vista a la misma muerte o que hubiera visto su propia muerte.

Después se tranquilizo poniendo uno de sus cascos en su corazón y mirando a la desconocida -¿Quién eres?-dijo poniendo una mirada seria

-¿no crees que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta? y además no es una buena manera de saludar a quien te salvo de quedarte en el bosque a mitad de la noche- dijo devolviéndole la mirada y mirándose fijamente.

Infer se levantó y suspiro-bien si es así entonces lo siento por comenzar con el pie izquierdo- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia –mi nombre es Inferno mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo mientras levantaba su pata para dar un saludo amigable.

La unicornio morada le dio una sonrisa y le correspondió el saludo –mucho gusto mi nombre es Twilight- mientras le devolvía el saludo – ¿y que haces aquí?-.

En ese momento Infer bajo la cabeza haciéndole pensar a Twilight que avía metido la pata –yo no estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí, estoy aquí por accidente algo parecido a eso- dijo el unicornio negro mientras ponía una mirada furiosa.

-¿entonces?... de donde vienes- dijo Twilight intentando medio cambiar de tema

-yo soy de un lugar muy poderoso y vital para todo aquello que viva, yo vivo en un lugar llamado Eternal Equilibrium donde todos lo habitantes vivimos en paz u armonía … la mayoría del tiempo-

- y quien fue quien te trajo a…-le estaba apunto de preguntar Twilight pero Infer la interrumpió

-lo siento Twilight pero tengo muy poco tiempo y responder todas estas preguntas me esta retrasando mas y tengo que volver a mi casa y no te molesta ¿me puedo retirar?- pregunto Infer intentando de frenar a Twilight de hacerle tantas preguntas, y esta negó con la cabeza que ovinamente significaba de que no le molestaba que se retirara, este se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para salir pero de repente escucho un clase de susurro diciéndole "Ella es" -¿Qué fue es…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente se desmallo

-¡Infer!- es lo ultimo que escucho de Twilight antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente por segunda vez

Cando por fin Infer había despertado este abrir los ojos lentamente y pudo divisar que ya no se encontraba en la sala de Twilight sino que estaba en una cama y en lo que parecía ser una habitación para reposo de un hospital este se levanto de su cama lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla quedo segado por tanta luz ya que en su cuarto las cortinas cubrían las ventanas y todo estaba en completa oscuridad cuando pudo volver ha ver normalmente pudo ver que realmente estaba en una clase de hospital donde se encontraban bastantes ponis con batas y enfermeras con las mismas vestimentas, cuando quiso dirigirse a la puerta para salir del hospital pero el doctor lo detuvo

-chico necesito que antes de irte me des tu nombre y ya podrás irte tranquilo- dijo sacando una clase de tablilla con un lápiz

-Inferno-dijo mientras trataba una vez mas de salir pero el doctor lo volvió a interrumpir -¿hora que?- pregunto algo frustrado

-también tu segundo nombre por favor-

- Darkar-

-disculpa ¿que dijiste?- le pregunto el doctor con cara de sorprendido

-Darkar- le respondió con un tono mas alto -¿hay algún problema?

-no ninguno ya puedes irte- le respondió el doctor dándole paso

-ok gracias doc.- le respondió Infer con un tono más cómico y más alegre mientras se iba y el doctor le respondió esto con una simple sonrisa

Después de una gran caminata Infer llego a una gran colina en donde se podía ver toda Ponyville y parte del bosque – ¿que hago aquí? ¿quien me trajo? Quisiera hallar una solución para este problema- y se sentó en el césped cuando de repente una luz a su derecha capta su atención -¿quien eres?- dijo esto pero ni poniéndose en pose de combate ni pareciendo que le preocupara el espectro.

-te ves algo confundido –dijo la luz mientras se convertía en su padre

-claro que lo estoy nomas mira donde estoy-dijo apuntando la gran vista

-¿y como llegases aquí?-

-no lo se, pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Thai- dijo dando un suspiro en eso su padre se sienta junto a el

-no te preocupes estoy seguro que encontraras la forma de volver a casa- dijo mientras le ponía su pata izquierda sobre la cabeza de este- eres mi hijo lo olvidas, príncipe del yang y también eres una parte fundamental del equilibrio-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que podre volver a casa?-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-porque confió en ti hijo mio y nunca olvides la solución de tus problemas esta en donde menos te lo esperas- terminada este ser se disolvió en el aire

-adiós papa- dijo Infer mientras se acostaba en el césped y se quedaba profundamente dormido

El tiempo pasaba y se odia observar que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y que la luna iba a salir en este momento Infer despertó de su sueño algo triste y sintiendo una pequeña brisa miro el cielo serró los ojos y recordó a su padre pero también pudo recordar una frase que le dijo su padre "la solución de tus problemas esta donde menos te lo esperas" y empezó a recordar todo lo que le había pasado pero se dio cuenta que no pudo recordar nada desde el que se desmallo frente a Twilight, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo pero todo en vano

-¿Qué puedo hacer? … ya se estoy seguro de que puedo hacer un hechizo que me devuelva en el tiempo si tan solo supiera como es- dijo intentando recordar el hechizo – creo que ya casi, ya casi, ya casi, ¡ya lo tengo!- serró los ojos y su cuerno empezó a brillar y lanzo un destello segador que luego desapareció volvió a abrir lo ojos y pudo observar que todo estaba como en una clase de tono sepia (amarillo quemado) –muy bien ahora a buscar esas respuestas- y se dirigió nuevamente a Ponyville

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Nota de autor: **__Intente hacer este capitulo lo más largo posible y seguramente encontraran partes de la historia que no concuerden pero bueno para eso esta el botón de aquí abajo déjenme sus comentarios (Review) si quieren darme ideas o sugerencias, si les gusto o no pero bueno para esos esta ese botoncito gracias por leer esta historia que intentare hacerla lo mas interesante posible._


	3. Momentos Recordados

Momentos Recordados

Infer estaba intentando salir del bosque y al conseguirlo estaba en la estrada de Ponyville no perdió el tiempo y se encamino a la casa de Twilight, pudo ver a su paso que había muchas casas decorando sus casas lo cual no noto cuando había salido de el pueblo después alcanzo a ver a Twilight decorando su casa y Spike algo cansado y ayudándola como siempre la ultima ves que utilizo este hechizo la gente que estaba a su alrededor no lo podía ni ver, ni oír, ni tocar pero no sabia si en este mundo iba a hacer lo mismo y toco tres veces el hombro Twilight intentando llamar su atención pero no hubo respuesta alguna –hola ¡HOLA! Twilight ¿me escuchas?- y al parecer no lo hacia porque continuo decorando como si nada – tomare eso como un no- y paso la tarde mientras Infer veía aburrido a Twilight trabajando al parecer sin estar tan cansada hasta llegar la noche y vio como todo ya estaba decorado pero algo decepcionado –no puedo creer un día desperdiciado y aparte con unas jaquecas que me van a matar- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza mientras le daba un dolor de cabeza.

Vio como Twi se dirigía a su casa entonces se fue al parque y se acostó en el césped recostándose en un árbol y viendo el cielo nocturno y a pocos minutos de dormirse vio un destello en el cielo que llamo su atención y pudo ver que ese destello era una clase de meteorito, se paro y vio que se dirigió al bosque cuando impacto una gran nube de polvo se levanto después de esto vio como Twilight salió de su casa y se dirigió corriendo hacia ese "meteorito" y Infer la siguió al llegar Infer se quedo asombrado por el aguajero vio a Twi avanzando cuando la quiso detener parándose enfrente de ella simplemente lo atravesó como si nadas este quedo un poco impactado pero luego se dio vuelta y pudo ver como una pata salía del agujero y se vio a si mismo mal herido y con la respiración agitada cuando se desmallo vio como Twilight fue a auxiliarlo lo puso sobre su espalda y se fue por lo que recordaba seguramente se lo llevaría a la casa se voltio hacia el agujero y se fue al borde de este no era tan profundo así que se metió en el

-ya se como llegue acá, fue por el cielo- miro el cielo y una clase de visión apareció vio como entro en el agujero de gusano –bien otra pista ahora sé que vine por un agujero de gusano pero ¿como voy a saber cuando se vuelva a abrir?- serró los ojos y recordó haber visto un telescopio en la casa de Twilight -bien solo tengo que ir a su casa y pedirle ese telescopio y sabré cuando se abrirá ese agujero nuevamente- así que serró sus ojos y se concentro y cuando los abrió estaba nuevamente en aquella colina pero ya era de día las 9:00 am para ser exactos –bien ya sé que tengo que hacer, pero no voy a ir ha pie nuevamente la ultima vez casi me pierdo en ese bosque, voy ha usar un truquito que me enseño el señor de los vientos- dicha esta frase cerro los ojos se le ilumino su cuerno y una clase de bola de fuego se formo en la punta de este –espero no quemarme como la última vez que hice esto- y la bola de fugo se colapso dejando escapar algunas chispas Infer abrió los ojos lentamente y miro su lomo en el unas halas de fuego –si gracias señor de los vientos y ahora a volar- dicho esto se lanzo al vacío y apunto de darse un tremendo golpe contra el suelo dio al vuelo y se elevo –siempre me gusto asustar al señor v mientras me enseñaba pero dejémonos de recuerdos y vámonos- y se fue disparado dejando una gran línea de fuego

No se tardo mucho unos 13 segundos antes de llegar a la entrada del pueblo se le desaparecieron la alas y este dio un largo suspiro y se adentro en el pueblito camino tranquilamente un rato asta que sintió que alguien lo seguía di un leve vistazo y pudo notar que se trataba de una poni pero que no tenia intención de hacerle algo malo sino que tenia la vista perdida a él no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino un rato cuando dio otro leve vistazo pero esta vez se sorprendió al notar que ya eran 5 ponis las que lo seguían pero igualmente no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su paso tranquilamente hasta que escucho unos suspiros detrás de él y nuevamente miro hacia atrás y esta ves si se sorprendió al notar que ya eran 10 ponis las que lo seguían y le apresuro un poco al paso pero escucho que las ponis hacían lo mismo y miro un poco preocupado a todos los lados haber si encontraba una solución y pudo ver un poni que sostenía una rosa en la boca y no era tan mal parecido y no lo estaba siguiendo nadie y pensó que esa seria la solución así que pudo ver un puesto de rosas y se dirigió a este corriendo.

-señor me puede regalar una rosa- dijo mirando a las ponis que se detuvieron con los ojos aun perdido en el – que sea rápido por favor-

-mira chico una rosa en perfecto estado- le dijo el vendedor dándole una rosa hermosa de un rojo vivo –serian cinco monedas-

-huy lo siento es que solo tengo una- le dijo mostrando la moneda pero esa moneda era de cristal

-¿esa es una moneda Imnoptus?- le pregunto el vendedor estupefacto por la moneda

- si lo es- le dijo un poco preocupado por la reacción ante la moneda de Infer

-chico es moneda bale quinientas monedas en este mundo y solo se consiguen en unas tiendas en canterlot en el castillo - le dijo aun asombrado por la moneda

-ok en toses ¿me puede dar la roza?- pregunto mientras le daba la moneda

-¿solo una? Te podría dar hasta 20 ramos mas caros que tengo- dijo mientras buscaba todos esos ramos

-tranquilo solo quiero uno- pero luego miro a las ponis que aun seguían ahí –mejor te compro 11, uno para mí y los otros para ellas haber si me dejan tranquilo-

-bueno-dijo mientras le daba un ramo con las mismas rosas y este lo cogió con su magia

Luego se fue a la casa de Twi, se dio media vuelta para ver que había pasado con las ponis y vio que estaban cada una con los ramos que le obsequio este sonrío y siguió su camino

Al llegar a la casa de Twi, Infer toco la puerta esperando a que alguien fuera a abrirla, pasó poco tiempo para que Twi abriera la puerta

-hola Infer pensé que estabas en el hospital ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto algo preocupada

-necesito que me hagas un favor-le dijo Infer-¿será que puedo pasar?-

-claro pasa-

-te traje un regalo- le dijo mientras pasaba

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto algo emocionada

A Infer le brillo el cuerno y de la nada un ramo de rosas estaba flotando entre ellos en ese momento Infer lo levito asta enfrente de Twi

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto

-que lindo es- dijo mientras lo admiraba y lo olía –que aroma tan delicioso, gracias- a Twi le dieron ganas de abrasarlo pero se calmo y puso las rosas en una jarrón

-muy bien ahora a lo importante ¿me puedes prestar tu telescopio?- le pregunto sacando a Twi de su transe

-¿para que?-

-lo necesito para saber cuando puedo volver a mi hogar-

-ha entonces te lo presto- dijo mientras movía su telescopio con su magia y lo bajaba enfrente de Infer

-gracias pero también a alguien experto del espacio ¿Quién seria el indicado?-se pregunto Infer formándose otra duda

-yo te puedo ayudar soy muy buena con eso del espacio- sacando a Infer de dudas

-genial entonces vamos que estaremos muy ocupados esta tarde, ha pero se me olvido necesitaremos algo en donde anotar-

-tranquilo aquí tengo un block de notas- le dijo mientras movía un block y un lápiz con su magia

-bien ahora si ya estamos listos entonces nos vamos-

-espera un momento- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente –Spike volveré en un momento si llego tarde no te preocupes-

-ok-dijo este arreglando la habitación de ellos dos

-ya nos podemos ir- dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras y serraba la puerta –pero podemos ir despacio es que me quede asta tarde leyendo un libro-

-bueno- entonces se fueron despacio asta el cráter

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo y no olviden comentar para eso esta ese botón que dice "reniw" o una madre así pero lo que importa es que me digan si les gusto si no le gusto si los izo vomitar y claro dejarme algún consejo para mejorar y claro le falta arto a esta historia para terminar unos 3 4 capítulos mas y asa ay o tal vez mas o menos bueno lo que sea mejor bueno bay.**_

_**PD: No Olviden Comentar =D**_


	4. Visiones

_**Visiones**_

Twi e Infer iban

WO, WO, WO un momento por favor

Hola a todos los bronis aquí InfernuZ trayendo un nuevo capitulo y si, se lo que están pensando.

-Vaya asta que por fin te dignas a escribir un nuevo capitulo.

Si, sé que me e demorado mucho pero es que como el cole me a dado duro entonces no e tenido mucho tiempo de hacer mi fic, aparte de que ahora tengo clase los sábados me quita mas tiempo ¬¬, bueno pero creo que e logrado organizarme un poco y creo que sacare los capítulos mas rápido.

_**¡ACLARACIONES!**_

-Modifique el rating a T (ya después sabran porque XD).

Bueno sin más distracciones espero que disfruten el cap.

Twi e Infer iban caminando por el bosque en un silencio algo incomodo y sin conectar las miradas, ya que Twilight estaba hundida en sus pensamientos acerca del ramo de flores que le dio Infer, ya que según el libro con la que se paso toda la noche despierta, leyéndolo (NO, ESCERIO, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado), un ramo de rosas en esa semana significaba algo muy especial, pero al parecer estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al lugar donde Infer se había estrellado.

-listo llegamos- dijo Infer en un tono un poco serio, este vio a Twilight de reojo y la vio distraída –Twi, Twi, Twilight, Twilight- decía Infer mientras la intentaba sacar de su trance -¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE!- Grito el unicornio ya estresado de que la unicornio no le hiciera caso

-¡Ha! Cuando, donde, porque-dijo exaltada Twi por el grito

-Hem? ¿Viernes de Mayo, en mitad del bosque y porque quiero saber cuando puedo volver a casa? Eso responde tus preguntas- le dijo Infer con todo el sarcasmo que podía expresar.

-Ya tranquilo no tienes que ponerte así- dijo Twi mientras fruncía el ceño y le daba la espalda

-Bueno, bueno, me puedes disculpar por lo anterior- se disculpo Infer por su "insulto"

-Tranquilo el pasado es historia, pero creo que es hora de ponernos serios a ver si logramos llegar a casa antes de la cena- con este comentario le izo sacar una pequeña sonrrisa al chico

Y los dos se metieron al cráter que era de como unos 2m

_**EN OTRA PARTE**_

-Twilight, Twilight, Twilight por favor abre la puerta- le gritaba Applejack mientras tocaba la puerta

-Applejack tranquila, si sigues así vas a tumbar la puerta- le dijo Spike mientras este la abría

-Ups lo siento Spike, es que necesitaba a Twi para que me ayudara con la cosecha, esta ha sido la mejor temporada que halla visto- dijo mientas mostraba una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bueno, es que Twi se fue no se a donde y creo que dijo que llegaría tarde-pronuncio el pequeño dragón mientras se sobaba el brazo

-Ha, ok…entonces… la buscare más… tarde- decía la pony de color naranja en tono triste y melancólico

-Entonces, adiós- se despidió Spike mientras serraba la puerta

_**Devuelta en el cráter**_

-¿Encontraste algo Infer?- le grito Twi para verificar si el tubo éxito

-Creo que si- le grito en respuesta

-Déjame ver- dijo mientras trotaba en camino al unicornio - ¿pero, que es eso? – le pregunto la unicornio en duda de lo que tenia en frente

- Es la cadena de mi padre – dijo mostrando una cadena de color rojo oscuro –esta cadena me puede mostrarme cosas que no recuerdo o que necesito saber

Este se la puso y de repente los ojos de Infer despidieron una luz intensa y empezó a tener visiones

En una pudo observarse a si mismo entrando en el agujero "si, si esto ya lo vi, tienes otra cosa que mostrarme" de repente parecía estar en una clase de hospital "ok esto si es nuevo" vio a todos lados y diviso una gran cantidad de ponys en la entrada de una cuarto de urgencias, este por curiosidad se acercó y vio algo que no quería ver, el nombre que estaba en el cuarto era de su hermana [Star Dark] "no hermana, no" este quiso llegar a la puerta para verla pero entra mas corría la puerta mas se alejaba, sin esperanzas se detuvo para ser envuelto en la luz, sin antes alzar su pata y gritar a los dioses "HERMANA"

De repente vuelve a estar con Twilight pero expresando tristeza y rabia en su rostro

-¿Que paso Infer?- pregunto la pony morada preocupada ate la expresión del pony negro

-Mi hermana, si no vuelvo pronto va a morir- dijo de una manera exaltada

Pero antes de que Twilight dijera algo el resplandor de la cadena volvió y lo empezó a envolver otra vez

-Twi ven con migo por favor, no sé que me va a mostrar y no se si lo podre enfrentar yo solo…por favor- le pronuncio en forma casi de suplica y levantando su casco

-Está bien- dijo mostrando una sonrrisa que lo calmo al otro unicornio y lo tomo de la pesuña

_**EN PONYVILLE NUEVAENTE**_

-Ya se esta poniendo tarde y nada que Twilight regresa, ye me esta empezando a preocupar- se dijo a si mismo el pequeño dragón mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro

De repente alguien llama a la puerta

-¿Sera Twi?- se pregunto a si mismo el pequeño dragón

Cuando fue a abrir se decepciono con el resultado, era solo las amigas de la unicornio

-Disculpa la interrupción Spike, pero ¿sabrás si Twilight llego?, no la hemos visto en todo el día- dijo preocupada Rarity mientras todas pasaban

-no yo tampoco se donde esta y ya se a demorado bastante-aun preocupado el dragón se observo por la ventana intentado encontrar a la pony a la cual consideraba su hermana

-Entonces empecemos a buscarla- dijo Rainbow Dash una…

Hey, hey, hey no les parece raro que este pronunciando a las **"PROTAGONISTAS" **sino en el **4** capitulo, pues a mi si.

Pegaso de color celeste, con melena y cola de color arcoíris

-Si, Rainbow tiene razón no podemos dejarla sola vagando por hay- dijo Applejack en un tono serio

-Pero no sabemos donde se encuentra o peor, con quien- dijo preocupada Fluttershy con su típico tono tímido

Todas pusieron cara de preocupación ante no saber como ayudar a su amiga asta que:

-Un momento chicas, creo que se fue al bosque con alguien pero no me acuerdo con quien- dijo Spike revelando una señal para encontrar Twilight

-No importa ya sabemos a donde fue y eso es suficiente- pronuncio Pinkie pie en su típico tono alegre

Sin pensarlo dos veces todas y el dragón se fueron en busca de su amiga

_**EN LA VISIÓN DE INFER**_

Cuando la luz se disipo los dos pudieron ver cuando Infer salía del agujero

-conque así es como llegaste a nuestro mundo- dijo Twilight algo impresionada

-si pero lo que me importa es como regresar a mi hogar no como me fui- dijo Infer algo frustrado pero aun triste de la anterior visión

Pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro y parecían estar en un vacío interminable, los dos se juntaron por el miedo que provocaba esa oscuridad, pero escucharon una risa macabra que a Infer no le causo casi nada pero al observar a Twi se dio cuenta de que ella si la reconocía.

(Link de un video y muestra o que voy a describir a continuación [borrar espacios]:

www. youtube watch ?v=aqB- _vEnED0

Luego fueron transportados a Ponyville con forma de espíritus y la primera imagen que vieron fue como Twi era corrompida por Discord, después de esta observan como Twilight va caminando con todo un caos a su alrededor mientras se muestran imágenes de sus amigas pasando buenos ratos.

Infer estaba confundido por lo que veía y miro de reojo a Twi y la vio lagrimeando y continúo con la visión preguntándose "quien eran las otras ponis que estaban con Twilight"

Después cambia a la imagen de Equestria y Cloudsdale pero más grises y desolados, mientras se veía otras imagen de Twi, esta estaba expresando una mirada de tristeza, pero no fue por mucho cuando la cambio a furia y rabia, después de eso se ven las escenas de sus amigas corrompidas y de un tono mas gris con una melodía no tan malvada pero igual estaba estremeciendo el lugar.

(Sé que después cantan Pinkie y Fluttershy pero lo voy a omitir)

Pero de repente volvieron imágenes de la gran amistad de Twi con sus amigas y esto le izo sacar una pequeña sonrrisa pero cada vez que parecían mejorar la cosa volvía a parecer Twi mientras insultaba a sus amigas.

Cuando termino de ver todo eso se encontraba echada con las patas en los oídos intentando no escuchar nada mientras que su llanto estremecía toda esa infinita oscuridad, Infer se le acerco para consolarla, después de un tiempo volvieron a escuchar esa macabra risa a la cual reacciono Twi abriendo los ojos a mas no poder

-Infer sálvame, no dejes que atrape no de nuevo, por favor- la mirada de Twi expreso un gran miedo que Infer podía percibir

-Tranquila no dejare que te lastime- dijo Infer mientras ponía una cara decisiva y desafiante

Otra ves retumbo esa risa pero diciendo algo- Vaya, vaya, Twilight Sparkle nos volvemos a encontrar, parece que no me venciste después de todo, pero claro como es que un pedazo de piedra podría detener ¡AL ESPIRITU DEL CAOS!- mientras finalizaba esta oración apareció frente a ellos la cabeza del espíritu del caos: Discord

-¿¡Quien eres tu! , ¿¡Que haces aquí!- grito con furia Inferno por la repentina aparición del espíritu

-Y quien tenemos aquí, el verdugo de la oscuridad, el juez del alama pagana que van al Infierno, el príncipe del yang ¡INFERNO!- dijo mientras giraba alrededor de ellos cada ves que decía una característica del pony negro

-¿Como sabes quien soy?- le pregunto Infer confundido pero aun así en un tono serio

-Fácil crees que no conozco a tu enemigo o mejor dicho a mi hermano- dijo Discord mientras se materializaba enfrente de Infer ya con todo su cuerpo

La reacción de Infer fue una gran sorpresa ante la revelación de aquel ser

-No…no puede ser… eres…eres el hermano de…-

-¿Arquímedes? Si- lo interrumpió afirmando la duda del unicornio

-¿pero como?- pregunto Infer aun con la duda

-Los dos nacimos de la oscuridad y los fuegos ardientes del Infierno, pero claro eso no es de importancia ahora-

-Pero…-

-cuando llegue el momento, hijo de Muerte, nos enfrentaremos- pero cuando Discord estaba a punto de tocar a Infer quien aun tenia la cabeza baja y los ojos como platos se escucharon unos gritos de aquellas ponis que vio en las visiones, este reacciono y volteo su cabeza al lugar de origen del grito y vio un destello multicolor

-Ya ansió a que llegue ese día- dijo volviendo la cabeza a Discord con un tono desafiante

Después de esta larga conversación llena de dolor y sufrimiento Discord se desvanece junto con la oscuridad que los rodeaba, Infer exhausto de la visión se cae pesadamente sobre el pasto respirando agitadamente, pero de repente le llega el recuerde de que Twi estaba con el así que voltea su cabeza en dirección a la pony morada y la ve despertando de una larga pesadilla

-Twi ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Infer preocupado

-Si tranquilo, solo cansada nada más- dijo levantándose lentamente mientras que Infer hacia lo mismo

De repente en ese momento llegan las amigas de Twi muy preocupadas y cada una de ellas casi lagrimeando

-Twilight nos tenias preocupadas- le dijo respirando pesadamente Rarity

-Tranquilas, todo esta bien…si muy bien- dijo con un poco de tristeza en las últimas palabras que pronunciaba

-Twi sabemos que algo pasó- dijo con un tono suave Applejack

-Bueno…es que…tengo…malas noticias – dijo Twilight buscando las palabras con las cuales revelar el anterior acontecimiento

-Solo eso, Twi sea lo que sea lo vamos a superar juntas- dijo alentando a todas Rainbow Dash

-Bueno…no se…son muy graves- pronuncio aun dudosa Twilight

-Somos las mejores amigas, lo vamos a superar sea lo que sea- entrando esta vez en la conversación Rarity

-Discord…-dijo Twilight mientras a agachaba la cabeza y se formaba un silencio, incomodo para Infer el cual aun no lo notaban, las demás solo tenían las bocas abiertas, los ojos como platos y las pupilas dilatadas -… volvió-

-¡Que!- gritaron las 5 ponis al mismo tiempo

-Chicas, chicas tranquilas el aun no esta aquí, pero llegara pronto- intento calmarlas la unicornio morada mientras veía a las demás como en otro mundo

-¿¡Como quieres que nos calmemos si Discord viene en camino!- grito desesperada Rarity

-YA SILENCIO, SI QUE HABLAN-grito Inferno ya estresado por los gritos en un tono que le extraño a Twi

-Hey, quien te crees que eres para callarnos- dijo desafiantemente Rainbow Dash cosa que Infer no pasó por alto

Este le lanzo una mirada de desafío a Rainbow y por muy raro que paresa se arrodillo ante ellas mientras ponía la mirada baja

-Lamento haberles gritado así, me estaba saliendo de control y no pensaba en mis actos, espero me perdonen- les pidió Infer con toda la humildad que podía expresar

Todas se tranquilizaron al ver que era un gran chico el que estaba frente a ellas, Rainbow fue la primera en dirigirle la palabra

-Tranquilo también fue mi culpa- le dijo Dash mientras daba unos pasos atrás, Infer se paro para ver las cálidas sonrisas de todas las ponys

-Bueno como veo que ya todas se tranquilizaron, creo que es hora de que te presente a mis amigas- dijo Twi para empezar –ella es Applejack- esta simple mente le dio una sonrrisa-ella es Pinkie pie- esta empezó a saltar como si no hubiera un mañana-ella es Rarity- esta le sonrío y le dijo el típico "hola" –Rainbow Dash- esta se elevo con sus alas mientras lo saludaba con su casco –y por ultimo Fluttershy- esta apenas le levanto la mirada y le dio una pequeña y tímida sonrrisa –chicas él es Inferno- dijo presentando al unicornio negro

-es un placer conocerlas a todas- dijo este mientras se inclinaba un poco haciendo sonrojar a todas

-bueno, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo mucho trabajo para mañana y esta oscureciendo, mañana hablaremos lo de Discord ¿les parece?- dijo AJ para luego recibir un "si" de todas las presentes

Después de esto todas acordaron verse mañana en la biblioteca para ponerse al tanto de lo que ocurría, acto siguiente todas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares a descansar, pero Infer quedo un rato mirando el cielo nocturno y todas las estrellas encontrando la que mas brillaba

-Padre te prometo que resolveré esto y podrás descansar en paz, lo prometo-pero en eso llego Twi a su lado

-Infer ya es hora de irnos a descansar- este volteo y asentó con la cabeza

'Es necesario, si ellas van a tener un lugar en esta batalla tendrán que saber la verdad, uf pero primero que nada una larga charla con la almohada no suena nada mal' pensó Infer para después seguir a Twilight.

_**F**__**IN**____**D**__**E **__**C**__**APITULO**_

Lo de rating T se vera en caps más adelante y un gran agradecimiento a los usuarios que se tomaron un tiempo para dejar sus críticas constructivas:

Iv Anhell: Gracias por tu review e intente hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo

Teck: En lo personal a mi me agradan las personas sinceras y en cuanto a las comas, ya las agregue y hasta creo que me excedí jeje

Mauricio: la aventura llegara en un cap mas adelante y llegara con un poco de violencia (por eso el cambio a T XD) y con lo del amor ¿hem? Pues no estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas pero creo que eso la da un pulido a cada historia.

Fernando: ¿bayo? jem, eso si fue un EPIC FAIL.

Marianita-chan: 1) no soy mujer: / y 2) me gustaría aceptar tu solicitud con la ayuda del FF ya que soy un poco nuevo en esto de redactar historias.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, espero se cuiden y verlos en unos capítulos a futuros (si no es que me da pereza XD)

PD: la música a futuro, en su mayoría van a ser dubstep.

Bay


End file.
